Tu m'en veux ? FR
by monty-x
Summary: Je me targuais d'être clairvoyante. Je n'ai pas prévue leur arrivé. Qui aurait put le faire ? Je les ais fuit. Comme on fuit le bonheur lorsqu'il nous parait de trop. Ils sont de retour. Les Cullen arrivent en ville. A/H


**Salut tout le monde !**

**Une nouvelle histoire que voici. Je ne laisse PAS tomber "It's Just a Game", j'expliquerai ce soir pourquoi je n'ai pas pu poster depuis aussi longtemps et j'essayerai de mettre un nouveau chapitre aussi rapidement que possible. Je précise que je suis pire que désolée de ne pas avoir posté depuis tout ce temps !**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je me contente d'imaginer leurs nouvelles aventures.**

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances !**

* * *

Bon. Maillot ? Ok. Crème solaire ? Ok. Serviette ? Ok. Bouquin ? Ok. Très satisfaite de moi, je m'avance vers la plage en sautillant, mon sac remplit sous le bras. J'arrive devant l'immensité orange et jaune. La grande question est. « Lequel est MON transat ? » Gauche ? Numérotés de 1 à 45, c'est pas ça. Coup d'œil à Droite ? 72 à 90. Bien entendu, ça aurait été trop simple. J'adore être moi-même. C'est tellement plus amusant que d'être n'importe qui d'autre.

Les cambriolages, les incendies, les catastrophes naturelles, les voisins pratiquant le kamasutra à 3 heure du mat', le pot de fleur qui tombe du balcon de la mami du 5eme, les appareils ménagés en rade au même moment et MÊME le transat introuvable. Tout ça rien que pour moi. Jamais le temps de s'ennuyer. Et entre deux séjours à l'hosto, je suis bonne pour subir les disputes quotidiennes de mes géniteurs. Fais chier. Oh et puis merde, je suis ici pour m'amuser après tout. Je ris, sarcastique. Mon frère a parié sur le nombre de jours qu'il me faudrait avant de rentrer, un bras dans le plâtre. Selon lui ? 4 jours. Ma mère m'en donne 2. J'aperçois un type en costume de pingouin bleu. Pas commun sur une plage, ça doit être un des larbins de l'hôtel. Je m'avance vers lui en essayant d'afficher une mine polie. Moi et la diplomatie, une grande histoire d'amour. Ma tentative doit ressembler à un rictus affreux, tant pis.

« Euh, Bonjour ? Le type se retourne avec une chose qu'il doit espérer faire ressembler à un sourire Colgate. Manque de bol mon gars, le truc vert entre les dents ça gâche le trip. Il me regarde de haut en bas, me reluque sous toutes les coutures avec un sale regard de pervers. Bah vas 'y te gêne pas, j'te dirai rien !

_ C'est bon t'as finit ? Ou peut-être que tu veux que je me foute à poile aussi, tu pourras mieux te rincer l'œil. La diplomatie n'aura pas tenue plus de quoi ? Dix secondes ?

_ Pourquoi pas en effet ? Me sourit-il. Ciel, je suis tombée sur un psychopathe. Manquais plus que ça.

_ Bon le Don Juan à deux balles. Je cherche mon transat. Numéro 56. Tu peux m'aider ou tu préfères aller tout de suite te ramoner la cheminé ? Quelqu'un éclate de rire sur ma droite. Qui que se soit, dès que j'en ai finit avec couille molle, il va passer un très très mauvais quart d'heure.

_ Si tu veux je t'y amène, c'est pas très loin. Me lance-t-il d'une manière suggestive. Je vous jure que pendant deux secondes j'ai crut qu'il me faisait une blague. J'ai même attendu le moment ou il allait s'esclaffer et me lancer un truc style « elle est bien bonne hein ? ». Bah non. Même pas.

_ Alors écoute moi bien… je me penche sur son badge. Mike, t'as deux secondes pour me dire ou se trouve ce foutu transat. Passé ce délai je me ferai un plaisir de rendre définitivement hors compèt ton service trois pièces, capish ? Et là le mec ce marre. Il explose littéralement de rire. C'est limite s'il ne pleure pas tellement il rigole. J'attends tranquillement qu'il finisse sa crise d'hystérie.

_ T'es une marrante toi ! Réussit-il à articuler entre deux gloussements.

_ Mike ! Je me retourne. Le puceau a des amis ? Un type asiatique arrive vers nous en courant, un plateau trop grand pour lui sous le bras, le costume de larbin bleu de l'hôtel sur le dos. Oh oh ! En charmante compagnie on dirait. Sourit-il. Eric Yorkie pour vous servir princesse. Et le voilà qui me prend la main et qui la lèche. BEURK !

_ MAIS ça VA PAS ! VOUS ETES TOUS COMPLETEMENT BARGES OU QUOI ? FAUT VOUS FAIRE SOIGNER ESPECES DE PERVERS ! Je hurle. La moitié de la plage doit s'être retournée pour regarder la scène.

_ Bella ? Je me retourne à nouveau avec des envies de meurtre. OH PUTAIN ! MERCI MON DIEU ! Mon miracle personnel se tient devant moi, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Son maillot de bain haut de gamme parfaitement ajusté à son corps de dieu, une paire de rayban sur le nez, un air carrément indécent. Amen !

_ Démétri ! Je cours me jeter dans ses bras.

_ Hey ma belle. Il prend mon visage en coupe et me regarde dans les yeux. Ça va ? Tu sais que la moitié de la plage ne t'a pas entendu ? Tu devrais y aller plus fort la prochaine fois. Il rigole et frotte le bout de son nez contre le mien.

_ Dém, cet endroit est affreux. Je suis entourée par des psychopathes et des pervers et en plus, je trouve pas mon transat… Je pleurniche contre son torse en faisant une moue boudeuse.

_ T'inquiète mon cœur, je m'occupe de tout. Il se tourne vers les deux abruties, affichant un air goguenard. Hey tic et tac. Je cherche le transat numéro… C'est quoi le numéro chérie ?

_ 56. Que je réponds en caressant les muscles de ses bras. Il me donne une petite tape derrière la tête pour me dire de me tenir tranquille puis se tourne à nouveau vers les deux siphonnés du bocal.

_ Vous avez entendu la demoiselle ? 56. Je vois les larbins hésités. Et plus vite que ça ! Menace mon sauveur en approchant sa carrure impressionnante des idiots. Le dénommé Eric tend son doigt en direction d'un escalier.

_ Merci messieurs. Répond Démétri, avec sa politesse réfrigérante. Viens Bella, je t'amène.

_ Merci. Bye bye couille molle ! Et je cours à nouveau me réfugier dans l'étreinte de Dém.

_ T'es vraiment un aimant à catastrophe Izzie. On peut décemment pas te laisser seule trois secondes.

_ Eh ! J'y peux rien moi ! Il ricane. Jacob m'avait prévenue que je risquais de te croiser. T'es ici avec quelqu'un ?

_ Jane et Alec. Un long silence répondit à cette nouvelle.

_ Ah… Le clan des Volturi au grand complet. C'est à se demander ce que tu fou avec eux. T'as pas peur de t'immiscer dans leur si « merveilleuse » famille ?

_ Euh… ouais. Il hésite. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Jane serait ravie.

_ Merci mais vue que... enfin tu vois… Alec quoi. Je réponds, mal à l'aise.

_ Hum… ouais. Dommage.

_ Dommage ouais. Mais toi, tu pourrais peut-être essayer de leur faucher compagnie ? Pour un diner par exemple. L'espoir fait vibrer ma voix.

_ Euh… écoute, tu sais que ça me ferait super plaisir. Mais vue que… Alec. Termine-t-il maladroitement.

_ Ok. Pas grave. Je réponds. Je me détourne et commence à poser mes affaires sur le transat que nous venons de trouver.

_ Bella. Boude pas. Tu sais bien que j'en crève d'envie. Mais essaye de te mettre à sa place ! Tu ferais quoi toi si ton mec allait diner en tête à tête avec son ex ? Me murmure-t-il en enlaçant mes épaules.

_ T'as raison, laisse tomber. Je souris, contrainte. Mais il devrait te lâcher un peu la bride Dém. Depuis combien de temps t'es pas sortie juste avec tes potes ? Mecs ou filles ?

_...

_ Comme tu dis. Je sais que votre situation est assez « nouvelle ». Et je comprends qu'il ait peur. Mais nous deux…

_ Je sais Bella. Mais il ne peut pas le comprendre. Et il ne le comprendra jamais. C'est comme ça. Et je l'aime malgré son incapacité à cerner et à accepter notre relation.

_ Ouais. Mais ça m'énerve. On est plus ensemble ! Tu l'as choisis lui, pas moi. Si quelqu'un devait en vouloir à l'autre ce devrait être moi. Et puis avoue que ce faire lâcher par son copain pour un mec, c'est …

_ Déplaisant ouais. J'imagine. Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir pardonné. Mais tu sais qu'on s'est jamais vraiment aimé toi et moi. Pas comme ça en tout cas. On y a crut parce qu'on est deux personnes très tactile et que c'était la solution la plus simple à l'époque.

_ Hum… Je lui passais la crème solaire et il commença à m'en étaler sur le dos avec précaution. Doucement, il embrassa mon épaule, puis mon cou, mon oreille. Il finit par poser ses lèvres sur mon front délicatement.

_ Je t'aime Bella. Je fermais les yeux.

_ Moi aussi. Et tu sais à quel point j'aurai aimé que cela suffise. Il remit en place une de mes mèches de cheveux et tourna les talons.

Ah Dém… La plus belle connerie de mon insipide et enmerdante vie. On s'était rencontré à mon arrivé à Notre-Dame de Bourg. Swan et Sylven se suivant dans l'ordre alphabétique, on s'était retrouvés assit l'un à côté de l'autre. Un mois après on était ensemble. Moi pour oublier, lui pour se prouver son hétérosexualité. Couple phare de notre année de seconde et de la quasi-totalité de celle de première, personne n'aurait jamais pensé à douter de notre prétendu grand amour. Il faut dire que nous y mettions l'un comme l'autre la ténacité du combattant qui se sait perdu mais continue de lutter. Notre « tactilité » nous avait également aidée. Quand deux personnes passent leur temps à s'enlacer, s'embrasser et se donner des petits noms écœurant de romantisme, comment douter de leur affection ? Et de l'affection nous en avions. Je ne doutais pas un seul instant que nous aurions put nous aimer. Je l'avais d'ailleurs réellement crut vers la fin de notre relation. Lui aussi j'en suis sure. Mais il y avait Alec Volturi. Le si parfait Alec. Toutes les filles le voulaient, tous les garçons l'enviaient. Lui ne semblait s'intéresser à personne. On aurait presque dit Edward Cullen. Je grimaçais en pensant à lui. Démétri et Alec avaient grandis ensemble. A l'adolescence, ils avaient commencé à avoir une relation très étrange pour deux jeunes hommes de leur condition. Trop proche dira-t-on ? Un soir, ils avaient finit par découvrir leur corps mutuellement sous la fraicheur marbré de la chambre du jeune Volturi. La nuit passée, Alec avait fuit. Laissant Démétri seul et déconcerté, incapable de faire le trie entre l'horreur et la tentation que représentait ce penchant pour son ami. Alec était partie étudier en Angleterre, abandonnant son frère d'arme. C'est alors que Dém avait commencé ses conneries. Un peu de drogues, beaucoup d'alcool. Il n'avait que quinze ans rappelons le. Le sexe même parfois. Uniquement avec des filles. Différentes à chaque fois. C'est dans cette périodes sombres, quelques mois après son départ qu'Alec était revenu. Il avait vue l'état de son ami, était reparti aussi sec. Qui aurait put lui en vouloir de fuir devant l'apparente déchéance de Démétri ? Et puis j'étais arrivée. Jeune, désabusée, fraîche. J'avais tout quitté pour suivre ma mère dans sa nouvelle folie. Folie qui lui avait d'ailleurs plutôt bien réussit, elle était désormais en haut de l'affiche, trônant comme une reine au côté de ma demi-sœur, Tanya. Bref, j'étais aussi cassée que lui. Fragilité qui nous avait réunit. Je lui avais apporté un équilibre, il m'avait donné une raison de rester. Il avait était ma première fois, et toutes les autres aussi – ou du moins jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Car un an et demi plus tard, Alec était revenu. Ils s'étaient fuis, puis rapprochés. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, « comme de vieux amis » me disait Démétri. Mais j'avais déjà compris que je devais m'effacer. Notre rupture ne s'était pas faite sans larmes. Les miennes autant que les siennes. Briser un an et demi de soutient, d'affection et d'une amitié quasi-incasable était dur.

**Flash Back.**

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur mes joues. Encore une autre soirée qu'il passait avec « Alec ». « Pour se rappeler du bon vieux temps. » Il n'allait plus tarder. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne ruiner tout ce que nous avions construit ? CLAC. La porte du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrit et se referma avec brusquerie. J'entendis Démétri monter rapidement l'escalier de l'appartement. Mes parents s'en fichaient, ils avaient l'habitude. Ma porte s'ouvrit à la volé. Il était devant moi, transpirant de sueur, beau comme un dieu, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Il se jeta sur moi. Je l'embrassais avec urgence tandis qu'il me retirait mon débardeur. Il arracha ma culotte et j'abaissais d'un coup adroit son pantalon et son boxer. Il me donna un autre baisé brulant et entra en moi sans plus de préliminaires. C'était bestial, foudroyant. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que l'orgasme l'emporte. Moi pas. J'avais bien trop peur pour ressentir un quelconque réel plaisir dans cette étreinte. Il roula sur le côté et me regarda dans les yeux. Je sentais le doute naître en moi.

_ Tu m'as trompé ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix. Il secoua la tête négativement. Ne semblant même pas offusqué de ma question. Je savais qu'il l'appréhendait autant que moi. Alors je me laissais aller, prenant soin de me mettre dos à lui. J'ai entendu ses sanglots pendant la nuit, il entendit surement les miens. Encore une nuit de doute, de peur. Encore une erreur.

**Fin du Flash-back.**

Cette situation avait durée deux mois. Incapable l'un comme l'autre d'envisager une séparation, incapable néanmoins de ne pas en prendre le chemin. Et puis il y avait eut ce dîner. Un dîner « officiel » chez les Volturi auquel étaient conviés les grands de la ville. Mes parents en déplacement n'y allaient pas, j'avais décidé de ne pas me présenter non plus. Si je l'avais fait, les choses auraient peut-être étaient différentes. Enfin bon qu'importe, le mal était fait. Ils étaient montés dans la chambre d'Alec. Démétri me l'avait raconté le soir même, pleurant, tandis que je mouillais moi aussi sa chemise de mes larmes. Leurs bêtises d'adolescent étaient toujours là, gravées dans ces murs de marbre blanc. Ils avaient recommencé. Et à nouveau, une fois l'acte finit, Alec avait prit la fuite. Au moins n'étions nous plus obligé de prétendre être un couple solide et aimant. Cette nuit avait été la dernière en tant que « nous ». Notre dernière étreinte comme « Bella et Démétri », notre dernier moment ensemble. Le lendemain matin, il avait récupéré ses affaires, sa brosse à dent, ses caleçons et nous avions mis fin à notre histoire. Officiellement du moins. Pendant le mois et demi qui avait suivit notre rupture, nous avions craqué quelques fois. Quand les réponses d'Alec mettaient trop de temps à venir, quand celui-ci refusait de venir chez Dém, quand je stressais pour les examens etc. Et puis un jour il s'était pointé chez moi, la bouche en cœur, pour m'annoncer que ça y est, après en avoir bavé, il était enfin avec l'homme de sa vie. Il me l'avait présenté – grand bien lui fasse. Et nous nous étions immédiatement détestés. Etonnant me dirait vous. Bref. Depuis nous n'avions jamais remis le couvert. Il était un homme « fidèle ». Mais la tendresse étrange et spontanée qui nous avait unis, Démétri et moi, ne s'était jamais dissipée. Quiconque nous verrait croirait que nous sommes en couple. Même les deux abrutis finis de l'hôtel y avaient crut.

Je m'étais allongée sur mon transat au milieu de mes tergiversations. Je n'aimais pas y penser. Même si je ne ressentais plus qu'une profonde amitié pour mon ex, me remémorer nos moments ensemble était toujours douloureux. Et ma haine envers son copain toujours intacte. Peut-être en partie parce qu'il me rappelait le dernier des Cullen. Si ça se trouve, Edward était gay lui aussi. Je ricane à cette idée. Quelle perte pour la gente féminine cela aurait été. Alice ne s'en serait surement pas remise, elle qui tentait désespérément de le caser avec l'une de ses nombreuses amies. Alice. Mon cœur se serre un instant. Je chasse mon ex-meilleure amie de mes pensées. Allons bon, cela fait si longtemps. J'attrape « l'écume des jours » dans mon sac et commence ma lecture.

L'heure s'écoule, je vais faire trempette dans l'eau salée. Démétri n'est pas revenu. J'espérai qu'il reviendrait sur sa décision et s'octroierai quelques minutes de plus en ma compagnie. Même pas.

« Ah les mecs. » Je grogne en maudissant intérieurement Alec.

Je retourne m'étendre et commence peu à peu à tomber dans un demi-sommeil.

Bzz Bzzz Bzzzzzzzzzz…

Putain ! Virer moi la mouche ! Je marmonne en agitant mes bras autour de moi, voulant chasser l'insecte. Le bruit continue avec acharnement. Tiens… ça me rappel quelque chose ce bruit.

PORTABLE ! Merde ! J'arrache mes lunettes de soleil de mon nez, attrape mon sac de plage, le dépose sur un transat voisin et commence à fouiller frénétiquement à l'intérieur.

« Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Où est ce téléphone à la CON ? Je continue de chercher.

_ Bzzz Bzzzz

_ Meeeerde ! Si par malheur ce sont mes résultats. AHHH mais c'est pas vrai ! TROUVEE ! » Je hurle presque en arrachant mon blackberry de son étui. Je décroche en hâte sans regarder le nom de mon interlocuteur.

_« Allo ?_

__ Hey Belli !_

__ Jack ?_ Je regarde son nom qui s'inscrit sur mon téléphone. Grand moment de stress inutile. Je grogne.

__ Moi aussi je suis heureux de t'entendre._

__ Oh ça va hein. Zen. C'est pas toi qui viens de te flanquer un arrêt cardiaque en cherchant ton portable. J'ai crut que c'était les résultats de l'exam. Ils doivent appeler aujourd'hui._

__ T'es carrément barge ma grosse. Tu dois être la seule personne que je connaisse à flipper pour ce truc._

__ On en reparlera l'an prochain ptit con. Sinon, tu as une bonne raison de venir troubler ma quiétude ou bien c'est juste pour me faire chier ?_

__ Ta mère trouve plus les clefs de la mini. Elle veut savoir ou tu les as mises. Tanya t'appellera surement d'ici 20 minutes pour te hurler dessus au sujet de la robe noire que tu lui as piquée. Ah, Et ton père t'embrasse._

__ Pour changer._ Grommelais-je.

__ Cool raoul. _

__ Ta gueule. Les clefs sont dans le garage, accrochés au clou qu'elles sont censées ne pas quitter. Rappel lui au passage que jusqu'à preuve du contraire cette voiture est la « mienne ». Alors elle paye l'essence et si elle la bousille, je la tue. Pour la robe, tu rappelleras à Tanya qu'elle a déchiré la Vuitton que je venais de m'acheter, je prends la sienne c'est bien normal. Embrasses papa._

__ Ouaip. Ok sœurette. T'as croisé Dém sinon ?_

__ Euh… ouais. Bon, je raccroche, j'attends mes résultats. Dis à Tanya d'appeler demain._

__ Yep. Pas de problè… Hey putaaain ! SALOPE ! Tanya rend moi le téléphone ! TANYA ! _J'entendis vaguement les bruits caractéristiques d'une lutte. Je savais d'ors et déjà que les talons 10 centimètres de ma frangine lui apporteraient la victoire. Sa voix retentie au bout du fil.

__ Isabella !_

__ Quoi Deperfitte ?_

__ MA ROBE ?_

__ Laquelle ?_

__ Fais pas la conne ! Tu sais très bien de laquelle je parle ! Je la VEUX ! Rends la moi !_

__ Peux pas. J'suis à St Trop j'te rappel._

__ RIEN A FOUTRE ! Tu ramènes tes grosses fesses immédiatement et tu me la rends ! J'en ai BESOIN !_

__ Rencard ?_

__ James Gigandet espèce de parfaite crétine ! Et tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça ! Il me la FAUT !_

__ Prends en une autre. Celle là je la garde. Ça dédommagera celle que tu as mise en morceau._

__ C'était un putain d'accident !_

__ J'ai emporté ta robe « accidentellement », t'y crois ça ?_

__ BELLA !_

__ Je raccroche. Tes cris me foutent la migraine._

__ SWAN JE T'INTERDIS DE RACCROCHER TU M'ENTENDS ? JE VEUX MA… Bip bip bip. »_

Amen. J'éteins mon téléphone, certaine de me faire harceler pendant les 6 prochaines heures, le pose sur le transat voisin ou s'étale déjà le contenu de mon sac à mains. Et reprends mon bouquin.

Enfin tranquille. Non pas que je déteste ma demi-sœur. On s'entend même bien…parfois. Rarement. Quasiment jamais. Bref. Elle est issus du premier mariage de ma mère, avec un dénommé Phil qui lui a fait le plaisir de la planter dès l'annonce de sa grossesse. Moins d'un an après la naissance de Tanya, elle se mettait avec Billy Black, en cloque jusqu'au cou de Jacob. Le meilleur ami de mon père. Qu'elle laissait tomber au bout de 6 mois, pour se mettre avec Charlie, mon pater. Pour l'histoire, Billy les avait trouvés en pleins tango horizontale en revenant de la pêche. Oui, ça fait carrément pute quand je raconte les frasques de ma mère. C'est dans son caractère. Elle ne supporte pas de rester trop longtemps avec le même homme. Charlie n'avait pas échappé à la règle. 4 ans après leurs noces, elle l'avait plaqué pour un hippie nommé Harry-Jones. Elle avait fait le tour de l'Europe avec lui, nous abandonnant ma sœur et moi aux bras d'un Charlie déconcerté pendant une année presque entière. Néanmoins il avait géré. Maman était revenue un peu moins d'un an plus tard, criblée de dettes. Elle s'était remise avec mon père qui avait accepté de passer l'éponge et de faire table rase du passé. Ils avaient roucoulé pendant quelques années, ma mère semblait enfin guérie de ses faiblesses. Et puis papa l'avait encouragé dans son idée de carrière cinématographique. Grâce à Tanya qui était déjà plus ou moins connu pour son rôle dans un soap opéra, elle avait décroché quelques contrat. Mais chez Renée, tout ce fait dans la démesure. Elle aimait les hommes, le sexe, alors elle changeait d'amant sans relâche, elle était reconnaissante à mon père, alors elle l'a adulé pendant plusieurs années, désormais elle voulait être au top de « son art », elle voulait briller. Et je ne doute pas un instant qu'elle réussira. Depuis son rôle dans « Twilight », jouant le personnage d'une mère tarée et égoïste, elle avait eut des propositions plus qu'alléchante.

_On est une famille de fou. _Pensais-je en riant moqueuse. Des fou complètement atteints et psychopathiques. Tanya avait tourné un porno, Jacob se droguait, ma mère ne valait pas mieux qu'une trainée et mon père était un putain de soumis. Une famille de rêve. Comment aurais-je put devenir quelqu'un d'équilibré en vivant avec des gens pareils ? J'étais surement aussi folle qu'eux.

« Mademoiselle ? Une voix me tire de mes réflexions. _Putain mais c'est ma journée ou quoi ? Raz le bol de me faire harceler ! Je ne réponds pas et reste les yeux fixés sur mon livre que je n'ai pas avancé d'une ligne._

_ Eh, Mademoiselle ? Votre sac est sur mon transat ! Je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner et lui lance, acide.

_ Et vous n'êtes pas capables de l'enlever tout seul ? » J'entends le type rire puis le bruit sourd d'un objet balancé sans délicatesse sur le sol. Euh…. Je rêve ou il vient de jeter mon sac Lancel par terre dans le sable ?

_MAIS MERDE C'EST PAS VRAI ! IL SAIT COMBIEN SA COUTE CE TRUC LA ? IL EST COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT !_ Je me retourne avec rage prête à lui balancer mon livre à la gueule. _OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! NON ! Non ! Définitivement non. Je suis forcément entrain de rêver ! Il ne peut PAS être là ! Il n'a aucune putain de droit d'être ici ! Il habite en Californie MERDE ! Par pitié dites-moi que je rêve ! Que c'est qu'un putain de cauchemars !_

__ _Emmett ? Une grande blonde a forte poitrine s'approche de nous. SHIT ! Rosalie ! Ok. Ce sont bien eux. Maintenant, prions pour qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas et barrons-nous en courant avant qu'ils s'en rendent compte. A trois on détale, compris ? Oui chef ! Un, deux, TROIS ! GO ! Je me lève d'un bond, attrape mon sac sur le transat à côté, mets mes tongs en battant surement deux ou trois records de vitesse, commence à courir vers les escaliers et… PAF. Bien sur. Soyons logique. Isabella Swan courant sans s'exploser par terre ? Pff, risible. Il a fallut que ce type ait mit son pied. Là. Pile au moment ou je passais. Et que je ne l'évite pas bien sur. Et à cet instant je suis entrain de tomber. Maman avait raison. J'aurai pas tenu plus d'une demi-journée. Le seum. En plus ils vont surement comprendre que c'est moi quand les urgentistes arriveront. Parce que ces trous du cul vont être forcés de m'enlever mon chapeau, et mes lunettes. Et de sortir mes papiers d'identités. Ou alors au pire quelqu'un m'aura reconnus et hurlera « OH MON DIEU C'EST LA SŒUR DE TANYA SWAN, C'EST ISABELLA ! ». Et ce sera la merde. Et c'est bizarre parce que je ne suis toujours pas contre le bitume avec une commotion cérébrale. Et même qu'étrangement, deux bras super musclés entourent ma poitrine. Pas désagréable d'ailleurs. Ah oui en effet je ne tombe plus. Bon. Je fais quoi maintenant ?

_ Euh. Ça va ? Me demande la voix du type qui me tient. Très belle voix au fait. Ça me rappel même celle de quelqu'un. C'est bête hein parce que ce quelqu'un il habite très très loin. Je rigole comme une idiote.

_ Oui. Que je réponds, pas du tout décidée à bouger de ses bras. Grâce à son corps, je suis camouflée du regard des Cullen. Mouhaha je suis diabolique !

_ Eddy ! Tu veux bien lâcher la demoiselle et venir nous rejoindre ? Lance la grosse voix d'Emmett. MERDE ! Oh. NON. Non, non, non, non ! S'il-vous plait ! Bouddha, Jésus, Spiderman, Allah, je vous en prie ! Tout, sauf LUI ! Pitié ! Je vous jure d'entrer au couvent si ce n'est pas lui ! Je me rase la tête ! Je ne force plus jamais Jacob à s'épiler les jambes ! Mais S'il vous-plait ! Pas LUI ! Lentement, je tourne la tête. Et là, le choc. Devant moi – ou plutôt derrière en l'occurrence – se tient le spécimen masculin le plus chaud, le plus canon et le plus incroyablement sexy que j'ai jamais vue. Des yeux verts à en damner un sain. Une tignasse brune aux reflets cuivrés. Un nez droit, fin. Des lèvres foutrement tentantes. Et ce putain de sourire en coin que je connais si bien. Merde. Ma mémoire ne lui rendait définitivement pas justice. Bon, il ne semble carrément pas se souvenir de moi. _Est-ce une pointe de déception que j'entends ?_

_Ça va pas non ? S'il m'avait reconnu s'aurait été une catastrophe ! _

_Pourquoi ? T'as rien fait de mal !_

_Euh, me barrer du jour au lendemain à l'autre bout du pays sans que quiconque ne soit au courant, en plantant d'un coup ma meilleure amie et tous mes potes n'est pas « rien faire de mal », d'ailleurs je suis foutrement chanceuse qu'elle ne soit pas là elle aussi alors ta gueule la conscience et tirons nous tant que nous le pouvons !_

Je m'apprête mentalement à prendre une deuxième fois mes jambes à mon cou quand :

« Cousine ? » Eh merde, foutu.

Jasper est debout devant moi. Un air interrogateur sur le visage. Il me regarde moi puis regarde la personne qui me tient. Encore et encore. Et je sens la respiration du type se bloquer dans mon dos. Pire, l'expression de franche curiosité de mon cousin se mue en peur. Je suie son regard qui s'abaisse vers l'extrémité de son propre bras. Ses doigts sont entrelacés à ceux d'une petite main menue. Je remonte sur le bras à la pâleur d'ivoire de celle-ci. J'arrive jusqu'à la fine épaule, je longe le cou satiné, enfin j'arrive au visage. Alice. Le sourire qu'elle affichait surement avant de me voir n'a pas encore complètement déserté ses trais. Elle plante ses yeux dans les miens. Un instant. Et son regard se voile. Ou est-elle à cet instant ? Que voit-elle ? De quoi se souvient-elle ? De nos promenades sur le lac ? De nos cours assises l'une à côté de l'autre ? De nos moments de complicités ? De mon départ… ? De ma trahison ? Car partir comme je l'ai fait ne pouvait être prit autrement. Une trahison.

Nos yeux se rencontrent à nouveau. Le voile des souvenirs se déchirent. Je la voie, comme au ralentie. Elle lâche la main de Jasper dans un mouvement fluide. Elle s'approche de son pas aérien. Arrivée à quelques centimètres de moi, elle s'arrête. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de qui j'étais. Lentement, sa main remonte vers mon visage et caresse ma joue. Doucement. Je ferme les yeux.

**CLAC.** La gifle part d'un coup, je ne la vois pas venir. Jack Sparrow dirait :

_« Celle-là, peut-être que je l'ai mérité. »_

_

* * *

_

**Cette nouvelle histoire ne sera pas posté aussi souvent que l'était "It's Just a Game" et vous apprendrez bientot pourquoi, j'en suis désolée (et autant pour moi que pour vous.)**

**Je ne peux pas promettre de donner un spoiler pour chaques review, le chapitre suivant n'étant pas encore écrit. Néanmoins pourquoi pas. **

**Laissez moi vos avis, c'est mieux que tout !**

**Et un Bisous spécial à MARINE pour ses reviews ! C'est grâce à toi que je me décide à poster cette histoire et à continuer l'autre !**

**Merci.**

**Monty.**


End file.
